


Dinner Fails

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries (and fails) to make Richard dinner.  Richard doesn't care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts).



> Got this prompt from yuuwaku in the comments of Birthday Surprise. This is a wonderful thing. More Comment Prompts, please! 
> 
> I'm really enjoying this fluffy stuff lately!
> 
> Didn't edit, don't own these people, blah blah blah

It was their anniversary, and rather than go out, Lee had decided he was going to prepare a romantic evening in for Richard. 

He’d not only cleaned the bedroom (Richard was a chronic mess maker, and picking up after him was a feat Lee had long since given up on) He’d also strewn rose petals over it. He’d bought new candles, a good bottle of wine, and found an absolutely hilarious card. 

But the most important part of the evening was dinner. Lee had gone all out, buying the highest quality ingredients, planning out hor dourves, salad, soup, main course, sides and dessert. 

He knew Richard was going to be late, so he had all the time in the world to prep, but as he looked everything laid out in the kitchen, he nearly began to hyperventilate.

“I should have just made spaghetti” Lee thought as he peeled a potato. His wrists were already tired, and he still had a long way to go. 

Once the potatoes were done, he was already behind on sauteing the onions in butter. Then he couldn’t find the mushrooms he was sure he’d bought. He finally found them, at the back of the refrigerator, but by then, the onions and butter were looking WAAAAY too brown. 

He pulled them off the burner, realizing that his potatoes were now bubbling over, and he nearly burned himself taking them off, too. 

The steaks needed to be grilled up, and he still hadn’t made the salad.

He thought he could handle everything, then he looked in the fridge again only to realize that there was no butter left for his potatoes and he fell to the floor, which is exactly where Richard found him minutes later when he walked in. 

“Hullo, Love.” He said. Lee looked up at him with bewildered eyes.

“I was going to make dinner.” he said, nearly crying. Richard walked over and sat down next to him. 

“What a lovely sentiment.”

“What a disaster, more like.” Richard put his arm around Lee’s shoulder.

“Oh please. This is fine.” He got up and held out his hand to pull Lee up.

He noticed the wine on the counter. 

“It looks like you’ve got a good bottle.”

“I guess I did one thing right.”

“You do tons of things right.”

“But not dinner.”

Richard shrugs. 

“So we’re not chefs. I’m not crying about it. Are you?”

“Only Slightly.”

“Let’s put these dishes in the sink, and order in some takeaway.”

Lee nuzzled into Richard’s neck, giving it a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me even when I can’t cook.”

“There are so many other things you can do. Why would I care about that?” Richard asks, and then he uncorks the bottle and pours them both a glass while they move the dishes to the sink.


End file.
